dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser vs Lord Tirek
Bowser vs Lord Tirek is ZackAttackX's seventeenth DBX. Description Super Mario Bros. vs My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! Two giant power-seeking beasts with incredible destructive capability lock horns! It's no holds barred in this battle of brute strength! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Princess Celestia's castle - My Little Pony. Shining Armour's vision faded as Tirek drained his magic from him. His body slumped to the ground, unconscious. Tirek grew more powerful, and one step closer to the Alicorn's magic. But the moment was interrupted when a fleet of airships caught his eye. Discord noticed them too and turned to Tirek. "What an eyesore. What should we do about them?" he asked. The Minotaur grunted. "Leave them to me." he said. "Why don't you go and have a little fun?" he continued, patting Discord on the back. "I won't stand in your way!" With that, Tirek made his way towards the airships, which landed not too far from the balcony. Discord teleported into thin air, leaving Tirek alone. From the airship came Bowser, who was in Equestria searching for something called the "Crystal Heart", which would help him power his new weapon. He stood on the ship and glared at Tirek. Tirek glared back. "What do you want? Are you here to donate your magic?" the magic-hungry Minotaur asked. Bowser shook his head, much to Tirek's disappointment. "Well, that's too bad." he sighed, charging up a massive beam of energy and firing it at Bowser's ship. The Koopa King jumped onto the balcony but his ship was completely destroyed. Bowser clenched his fists and teeth and let out a bloodcurdling roar. He instructed the other ships to continue the search for the Crystal Heart and threw a punch at Tirek, who through his own in retaliation. HERE WE GO! The collision of the punches caused a shock wave that full on destroyed the walls of the balcony. The two monsters threw punches, blocking each other in kind. It was Tirek who stopped throwing the punches and instead grabbed Bowser's fist with one hand and uppercutted him with his free hand. He then lifted his arms to deliver a powerful axehandle, but Bowser wisely hid in his shell, nearly breaking his arms on the spikes. In anger, Tirek telekinetically lifted Bowser in the air and hurled him through the wall of the throne room, where Celestia, Luna and Cadence were all gathered, having given their magic to Twilight. The princesses glanced up to see not one, but two beasts entering through the wall. Bowser reemerged from his shell and blasted a blast of fire, which Tirek merely punched through. He advanced towards his adversary and swung for him once again. This time, Bowser jumped over him and used his Whirling Fortress and drilled right into Tirek's face. The Minotaur yelled in pain and tried to punch Bowser off of him, but Bowser sneakily grabbed hold of Tirek's horns and propelled himself upwards, landing on Tirek's back, crushing him under his weight. He then attempted a Bowser Bomb, but Tirek responded by telekinetically pulling Celestia's throne and knocking Bowser out of the sky with it and through the doors of the castle. "Be seated, runt! I will demonstrate my TRUE POWER!" Tirek screamed, firing an enormous beam of energy at Bowser, which engulfed him. When the power subsided, Bowser was nowhere to be seen. Tirek turned his attention to the princesses and attempted to drain their magic, but to no avail. "WHERE IS YOUR MAGIC!?" Tirek demanded. And on that note, the floor began to shake and an evil laugh echoed. When Tirek turned around, a look of fear fell over his face. It was Bowser, no, this was Giga Bowser, and you could say that he was... unhappy with Tirek's misbehavior! Tirek blasted another beam at Bowser, which did absolutely nothing. Tirek was fuming. "How is this possible!?" he yelled. Bowser began to laugh again and grabbed Tirek in his gigantic fist. He then threw him to the ground with full force then proceeded to deliver a Bowser Bomb, which crushed the Minotaur to death. After Bowser moved off of Tirek's corpse, it began to shrink as all the magic that he stole was returned to its rightful owner. Bowser reverted back to normal and made his way to the Crystal Empire, where the raid of the Crystal Heart had already begun. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Creature' Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Nintendo vs Hasbro themed DBX Fights Category:Rage/Anger themed DBX Category:Strength themed battles Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist